1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-cycle engines and more particularly pertains to a new two-cycle engine for boosting intake pressure for higher performance per displacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of two-cycle engines is known in the prior art. More specifically, two-cycle engines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,903 to Takahashi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,520 to Pasquin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,579 to Kusche; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,380 to Kusche; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,551 to Bloemers; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,026 to Herenius.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new two-cycle engine. The inventive device includes a crankcase having a blower housing and a crankshaft therein extending through the blower housing. The blower housing has an intake opening and a discharge opening. An impeller is disposed around the crankshaft. At least one cylinder is provided with a corresponding piston therein. The cylinder has an exhaust port located on a side wall of the cylinder. An intake conduit extends along the side wall of the cylinder in a spiral rising towards the top of the cylinder and passing beneath the exhaust port to terminate at a pair of intake ports in the side wall of the cylinder. A boost plenum has an intake tube fluidly connecting the discharge opening of the blower housing to the boost plenum. The boost plenum also has a discharge tube fluidly connecting the boost plenum to the intake conduit.
In these respects, the two-cycle engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of boosting intake pressure for higher performance per displacement.